Legend of Sailor Cosmos
by Sweet Serene
Summary: Vegita and Serena were twins in the Silver Alliance, When their mother sent them to the future half were sent to one dimenstions half another. Now it is up to the Legendary Guardians of Dimenstions to bring the Warriors of the Silver Millinium together so
1. NOTE

I DO NOT NOR DO I WISH TO OWN

SAILOR MOON OR DRAGONBALL Z

THEY BELONG TO THIER OWNERS


	2. PROLOUGE

Prologue

The Prophacy Is Written

The Last Minutes of the Silver Millinum

"The Future shall go to the Present

To set right what shall go wrong

Oh, Guardians of the Dimenstions

Bring Forth the lost warriors of the Alliance

Thier Ice and Destructions reincarnated as the Forbidden's guardians

Energy and Light:Sibling Unite

Arise from your slumber

Royals of Ice and Destruction

Mother and Father nature

Ancient Protecter Clan member of Energy

and be whom you were destined to be

When the nine that protect the moon

recieve their full powers

the Light shall become queen

Gather the Magic

Dende, oh Namekian guardian of the Earth make a wish

wish for the 2 last memebrs of the Ancient Clan

Saiyians take a stand

The crystal shall flare

And a sole Namekian Warrior, prince of the Nameks shall be heal

Soulbonds are made in the Hybolic Time Chamber

The one of Light Energy and Ice

She is Fobbiden

In the chamber she shall give birth to her heir

Her guardians shall fail to control her powers

and she shall fall to the enemy

Time shall Stop

The Namekian shall lose control

The seas shall stop churning

The one that is scared will die for his friend to join

When the winds die out

The one that foresee shall die in pain

Destruction shall bring down her glaive

The protector shall self destruct to save his prince

The three eyed shall die to save his love

Lightning shall die in rage

The small emperor shall take him and an enemy to the afterlife

Fire is consume

Its flame Estinguished

Light and Gold shall use their crystals to the maximum

The High Priest will die tring to protect his sister

Father and mother Nature die giving the planet their energy

Love and her lover shall die that night

Energy dies proclaiming his love

When Ice goes

The evil shall leave her

And Cosmos is born

She shall destroy the evil

She shall heal the worlds

She shall bring back those who are lost

and peace shall be once more

but not without a loss

She shall be no more

Queen Hino of Mars looked at what she wrote. She did not like it when she prophacied. She thought of the young 19 year old queen Mercury's

youngest daughter. She was the one who would lose her life. She was

also her beloved friend and queen, Queen Serenity's grandaughter.

Her visions were getting worse. The kingdom was going to fall soon.

She got up and put the scroll in a vault that will find its way to whom

it needs.

"So you foresaw it too" a voice behind her wispered

Queen Mars turned to see the guardian of time Princess Pluto

standing in the doorway of the sacred temple of mars

"Yes I did." She said as she studied the child's face "what is wrong

Trista"

"The Negaverse is attacking"

:"So it Begins the Begining of the End" The Martion Queen wispered

as she transformed into Royal Sailor Mars and

headed to the moon

Royal Sailor Jupiter walked through the doors of the once perfect

castle of the moon. She quickly saw were the others gathered and

was sad to see only Queen Serenity, Queen Venus and Queen Mars.

She alone escape from the Outer Solor System. Her friends and love

ones laid down their lives. She had took their talismen so that the

Negaforce could not get them. She had to tell Queen Serenity they

were all dead even the guardian of time, Princess Pluro. She was hurt

and tired. Deep down she knew that everyone else was dead. She

entered the confrence room and knelt before Queen Serenity. Royal

Sailor Jupiter concertrated and the Silent Glaive, Space Sword, Aqua

Mirror, and the Garnet Time Key appeared. Everyone gasped

"How Litana?"

"Princess Pluto and her mother broke the tabboo and stopped time

so others could escape. The queen asked that she be punished not

the child. Sailor Uranus died trying to protect some Uranusian

children. Royal Sailor Uranus died with an arrow through her heart.

Sailor Neptune and Royal Sailor Neptune were trying to evacuate

some nonwarriors to the moon when the enemy suprised them.

Kakkrot for some reason self destructed yelling he failed as amember

of the Ancient Saiyan Protecter Clan. Royal Sailor Saturn dropped

the silent glaive when her children and every Saturanian child died

mysteriously."

"Raditz Sailor Mars , Tein, the Terrian Knight of Jupiter,Yamcha

the Terrian Knight of Neptune and your daughter and Bardock

Uranus's much older mate and Raditz and Kakkrot's father, or

Piccolo the Namekian Prince?"

"Bardock snapped when he sensed that Kakkrot and his beloved was

gone he entered the enemy and self destructed. Yamcha was killed

by his brother Nephlite. Tien and my daughter used the Legendary

Jupiter Power so that the enemy did not escape. as for Raditz and

sailor Mars or Prince Piccolo I do not know." Royal Sailor Jupiter

wispered

Suddenly Royal Sailor Venus came and knelt in front of the weary

Lunarian Queen

"MY queen Prince Piccolo was on Mercury when it fell. He was trying

to protect Princess Bra and Princess Amy the newborn twins. All

three died instantly when His brother Dende was with Prince Trunks

The died without hope. Royal Sailor Mercury died when they over-

heated the planet. Your son King Vegita died tring to fight the pain

of his love's death. My daugher and the Terrian prince Seventeen

were on Earth helping Seventeen's sister Royal Sailor Earth and

Knight Earth and High Priest Helios undo the evil that stared there"

Royal Sailor Mars came forth. "My daughter and Radditz died

trying to protect the Martian enternal Flame."

Queen Serenity stepped up and gave a weary signed.

"My daughter killed herself when the Negaforce kille Endymion in

front of her. Luna and Artimas was caught in the middle.I will have

to use the crystal. Litanna, Your the last outer scout. You must pick

up the Garnet Time key and become the time guardian till Trista is

reborn and ready. Then you may join us in the afterlife. Ainoa Hinoa.

You will help us and by duing so you give you lives so our children

may be reborn."

"yes our queen"

"Moon cosmic Power" the powers of the Silver Crystal surrounded

her.

"Mars Eternal Royal Power" as a red energy entered the crystal

"Venus Eternal Royal Power" as an orange entered the crystal and

Serenity and her last two inner court died

Locked into moonbeam crystals the children of the Alliance was sent

into the future. Little did Queen Serenity know that they were sent

into two differnet timelines to be united when it was time.

Royal Sailor Jupiter picked up the time key and watched as the other

talismen went to the future to be untied with their owners. Tears

running down her face as the powers of Pluto showed her what was

done and why.

"It must be done my queen, the future of the Universe and your

daughter's kingdom is at stake. Goob Bye Queen Serenity Hino

and Aino May you rest in peace my friends"

With that the Last member of the Silver Alliance Royal Sailor

Jupiterian Pluto disappeared into the timestreams.


	3. CHAPTER 1

Chapter 1

So It Begins

The Future shall go to the Present

To set right what shall go wrong

Oh, Guardians of the Dimenstions

Bring Forth the lost warriors of the Alliance

Thier Ice and Destructions reincarnated as the Forbidden's guardians

Energy and Light:Sibling Unite

1000 years into the Future

Dragonball Z Time

Six figures stood in the shadows of the Black Forest Hospital. They

were there for one reason to watch over ChiChi Son and Bulma

Vegita Briefs. Both women had just given birth to twin half

Saiyians. Vegita and Goku bothe came out of their wives rooms

carring two bundles of joy. Vegita was carrying two pink bundles

and Goku was carrying one pink and one blue bundle.

"So Vegita what did you name your girls' Yamcha asked

"The one on my left is Amy," he said as a blue sign flashed on the

infant's forehead as her blue tail curled around her. The sign

suddenly appeared on Goku's 15 year old son Gohan Son.

"What was that?" asked Vegita's 8 year old son Trunks.

Vegita looked at his son "I do not know Brat But the other

twin is Bra"

Then another orange sign appeared on that baby's forehead

and flared on the newborn son of Goku.

"Hey Vegita what is going on?" Goku asked as he told everyone

his twins names," The boy is Goten and this little one is name

Hotaru"

Suddenly a purplish signed flared on Goku's little girl's head

and at the same time flared on Vegita's 8 year old son Trunks's

forehead.

Vegita stepped back He recieved partial of his memories from

his past life when his mother Queen Serenity of the Silver

Alliance and a member of her court Queen Hinoa of Mars.

They told him to remember the Prophacies of Cosmos and

Vegita. The Z warriors went to Bulma and Chichi room that

they had chosen to share.

"Sit down everyone their is a prophacy I want to tell you from

Vegita-sei that has been passed down for nearly a millinima.

and the an Ancient Legend. It deals with both of our children."

Everyone sat down wondering what was going on.

""First the Vegita Sei Prohacy

Vegita-sei shall be no more

Only two of the once great race shall remain

They have lived before

They shall move to a far off place

Where they shall take mates of another race

They too have lived before

Once shall bare two male and one female

The fated female can destroy worlds with three words

Like her mother can

The males shall be the strongest in the Universe

The other shall bare one male and two females

The male shall be the Destroyers soulmate

The females soulmates to the two males

One Female is Ice

She is her mother's heir

The other is forbbidden

Foretold for centries

She is Ice

She is Light

She is Energy

She is Hope

She is Sailor Vegita the Destined One

Ohh, children of the last two Saiyans guard her well

You and you alone can help her control her powers

She is Legendary

She has the power to lose and gain all in her sorrow

When the Light shall come home

The truth is set free

When the nine that protect the moon

And the Legendary Saiyians with the Royal Namek

shall see

Their children are the guardians of Dimentions

They are the future to save us all from Evil

House of Bardock, House of our Leige Vegita

Forever Inertwined

Destined to become one"

The others sat quietly and finally Gohan was able to speak

"MY WIFE IS 15 YEARS YOUNGER THEN ME!"

Vegita looked at Gohan and then his father Goku

"Yes and welcome to the Royal House of Vegita"

Bulma suddenly looked at her mate "Which one is Sailor Vegita, Vegita?"

"Bra Little Lady Serenity Vegita Briefs," a new voice was heard and turned

to see the guardian of earth Dende and Piccolo enter the room

Piccolo looked at Trunks and Gohan, "You two plus these four newborn

babies are the guardians of Dimentions. Can you train them with all our

help and do your duty to mankind?"

"YES MR PICCOLO!" Trunks and Gohan said in perfect trained unison

"What does it mean I can destroy worlds in three worlds," Chichi asked.

"Or that Amy is like Ice she is my heir" asked Bulma

"You will know in time. There is another Legend that envolves Bra. It is the

Legend of Cosmos." said Dende as he turned to Piccolo

Piccolo frowned "It goes like this

"The Future shall go to the Present

To set right what shall go wrong

Oh, Guardians of the Dimenstions

Bring Forth the lost warriors of the Alliance

Thier Ice and Destruction reincarnated as the Forbidden's guardians

Energy and Light:Sibling Unite

Arise from your slumber

Royals of Ice and Destruction

Mother and Father nature

Ancient Protecter Clan member of Energy

and be whom you were destined to be

When the nine that protect the moon

recieve their full powers

the Light shall become queen

Gather the Magic

Dende, oh Namekian guardian of the Earth make a wish

wish for the 2 last memebrs of the Ancient Clan

Saiyians take a stand

The crystal shall flare

And a sole Namekian Warrior, prince of the Nameks shall be heal

Soulbonds are made in the Hybolic Time Chamber

The one of Light Energy and Ice

She is Fobbiden

In the chamber she shall give birth to her heir

Her guardians shall fail to control her powers

and she shall fall to the enemy

Time shall Stop

The Namekian shall lose control

The seas shall stop churning

The one that is scared will die for his friend to join

When the winds die out

The one that foresee shall die in pain

Destruction shall bring down her glaive

The protector shall self destruct to save his prince

The three eyed shall die to save his love

Lightning shall die in rage

The small emperor shall take him and an enemy to the afterlife

Fire is consume

Its flame Estinguished

Light and Gold shall use their crystals to the maximum

The High Priest will die tring to protect his sister

Father and mother Nature die giving the planet their energy

Love and her lover shall die that night

Energy dies proclaiming his love

When Ice goes

The evil shall leave her

And Cosmos is born

She shall destroy the evil

She shall heal the worlds

She shall bring back those who are lost

and peace shall be once more

but not without a loss

She shall be no more"

"What ever that means it can not come to past" Goku said as his passed his

newborn twins to his wife

Dende and Piccolo never got to answer him for both of them paled as they

wisperd "The evil is here"

"What evil?" asked Eighteen

"It lookes like that was our clue Bra" said one of the shodows

"Yes"

They stepped out of the shadows giving all the Z fighters a fright

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" asked Tein

There were six figures three males and three females. Two males looked

and dressed like Goku, the other male was dressed like Vegita and had

simmilar facial as Vegita but had long breezing purple hair. One female

looked like a very lonely Chichi dressed in a purple fuka. Two females

looked like Bulma but one had short blue bobbed hair and the other

with long flowing blue hair. They too wore fukas one soild blue the other

orange. All three had weird symbols on it.

"It is the greates evil ever known to mankind or alien kind Destiny must be

played out and prophacies set in motion or all is lost. The children of the

last two Sayians are the fate of the World" one of the Goku look alikes stated

"Father Mother Prince Vegita, Princess Bulma Prince Piccolo Dende and

friends, we are here to start what should happen we come from a place were

the Legend never came true and two worlds were destroyed. I am Goten Son

Goku's newborn son"

"I am the Prince of Sayians, Trunks Vegita Briefs"

"I am Amy Vegita Briefs"

"I am Hotoru Son"

"I am Gohan Son"

"Bra Little Lady Serenity Vegita Briefs"

In unison the six replied

"We are the Guardians of Dimensions who are here for the first step

of the Legend."

"Which is?" asked another voice that they had not heard in years.

They turned to the door and saw that it was Eighteen's twin brother

Seventeen

The six turned to him and replied

The Future shall go to the Present

To set right what shall go wrong

Oh, Guardians of the Dimenstions

Bring Forth the lost warriors of the Alliance

Thier Ice and Destructions reincarnated as the Forbidden's guardians

Energy and Light:Sibling Unite

Bulma looked at the six infront of her disbelieving

Vegita was the fist to put into words what they thought

"WHAT MAKES US BELIEVE YOU BRATS?"

The future Gohan looked at Vegita then at a fuming Mirai Bra and he

almost started laughing. Mirai Goten Mirai Amy Mirai Gohan Mirai

Hotaru and Mirau Trunks knew out off all Vegita's children Bra was

most like her father. She might look like her mother but she acted

like her father A father's princess through and through and her

father had crossed her

"YOU WANT PROOF! I WILL GIVE YOU PROOF CROWN PRINCE

VEGITA LORD TRANQUILITY OF VEGITA-SEI. PRINCE IN RIGHT

AND SECOND TO THE THRONE OF THE MOON KINGDOM AND

SILVER ALLIANCE KING CONSORT OF THE QUEEN OF MERCURY.

TWIN BROTHER TO

CROWN PRINCESS SERENA USAGI LADY SERENITY OF THE

MOON!"

This made Goku to stop doing what he was doing, playing with his

newborn child this sound so familiar to him. He understood the

Prophacy of Sailor Vegita, he lived before. Recently he began to feel

like he should be protecting Vegita. Vegita stood back he now

believed the brats. Suddenly the sky blackened and monsters come

from the sky attacking the citizens of Saten City Bulma and Chichi

went into a trance looking at the Z warriors.

"So it begins. The Light and truth shall be set free once more.

Slumber will wake. Siblings united at last. Ohh guardians you lack

one because of a wrong, you power weak but bring forth the Alliance

Warriors. When the light is made queen and the dead shall rise

from their graves, when the Namekian prince is made whole once

more when mates are took when hope seems lost is when Evil shall

fear and tremble knowing that the time will come when Sailor Cosmos

shall awake."

Krillen waas the really confused as they got ready to leave. "Guys what

did that mean"

The six from the future knew. In the room sitting with Master Roshi

was a four year old Marron Elizabeth Chestnut, daughter of Krillen and

Eighteen Chestnut, neice of Seventeen the reincarnated souls of mother

and father nature and Terrian prince. Marron was the seventh guadian

Neo Sailor Earth, the future mother nature. The group went to were the

monsters were attacking A black monster turned to attack Vegtia

"KaMaKaMaHa" Goku yelled "NOBODY ATTACKS MY PRINCE

WITHOUT A FIGHT TO THE DEATH"

The attack went straight though the monster killing it, but leaving a

shocked Vegitaand even more shocked from the kids from the future.

Goku was starting to remember his past life.

Sailor Moon Dimenstion.

"It had been three years" Serena Tskunio wispered to the crowed of

seven other girls, one male, and two cats that gathered at the Cherry

Hill Temple. Her large blue eyes were on the verge of tears.

A blue eyed black haired male, Darien Shields sat down and gathered

her into his arms. It had been three years since the death of thier own

Amy Mizuno and Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn.

"What gets me is that as they laid there dying the wispered

"Destiny"' Rei Hino Her vilot eyes showing her

emotions. Thier friends died saving them. They had laid down their

transformation wands to awaken Princess Serenity. Laying down those

wands after you touch them is like laying down you life. The sad thing was

that they could not find the wands to find the next Sailor Saturn or Sailor

Mercury. Amara Teniou and Michelle Keioh wer mourning quietly while

Lita Kino and Mina Aino mourned openly. Artimes and Luna were quiet.

Trista Meioh stood up and walked to the window. It was almost time. The

light and truthe will be free once more. She will get to see her Namekian

Prince once more. She signed. It had been so long since she peaked into

the dimenstion that him and his brother had been reborn in. She was

also shocked to see more of the Silver Millinum warriors reborn there.

Suddenly a vortex open and swollowed them up. Eight women, two cats,

and one male disappeared in one world to begin again in another. The one were

they were originally from.

Dragonball Z dimenstion.

The fight was not going well Vegita Goku Eighteen Gohan M.Hotaru M.Goten

M.Gohan Trunks M.Trunks Krillin Seventeen and Yamcha were all down.

Monsters were everywhere. Only Piccolo Tein Chazou and M. Bra were still

standing. M Bra was getting madder and madder by the second and you

could tell she was the child of the Prince of Sayians.

"I have had enough .Ancient Doors of Time and Space and Dimensions hear

my call. I am the leader of the Guardians of Dimensions. Crown Princess

Bra Little Lady Serenity of Vegita-sei I am second in line for the thrones

of the moon and mercury. I am the daughter of the King and Queen of

Mercury and Vegita-sei. I am the neice of Neo Queen Serenity and

King Darien of Crystal Tokyo. I am destined one Sailor Vegita. Hear

my call I command you to open. "

She started to glow a orangish color, the symbol of a flame on her forehead

when suddenly the other guardians started to glow and float upwards to

"I am Crown Princess Amy Bulma Serenity of Mercury. I am my mother's

heir. I am princess by right to the moon and vegita-sei. I am Sailor Mercury

By the powers granted to me by birth and right, I command you to open

the gates of dimenstions." Amy said as the Mercurian symbol flared on her

forehead.

"I am the Crown Princess Hotaru of Saturn. I am the daughter of the Queen

and King Saturn. I am a member of the Ancient Sayian Protector Clan. I am

the fated destroyer, Sailor Saturn. When all is lost I will bring down my

silent glaive and cause destruction and rebith. I call upon my mother's

family powers open the sealed doors and unite the People once more."

the symbol flared on her forehead.

Mirai Gohan and Mirai Goten flew up to were the girls floated. And

in perfect unsion said "We are the princes' of Saturn We are members

of the Ancient Sayain Protector Clan. We carry out the duty of our

father uncle and gradfather before us We are the soulmates of Ice and

the Fated Destroyer We call on the powers of our father and his father

before him. Powers that has ran in our family since the Sayian Race began

Open the gates that were sealed."

"I am the Prince of Sayians, Prince Vegita Trunks, I am the Destoyers

soulmate. I call on the powers of my royal leiange of vegita, powers that

have been bestowed on the Royal House of Sayains since my race begun.

Open the ancient doors that have been sealed."

All six begun to chant...

"We are the Guardians of Dimenstions. We call on our power that destiny

granted us. Destroy this evil and unite the Silver Alliance with their

soulmates once more. Bring forth the Sailor Warriors once more..."

Suddenly a bright light flashed and all the monsters were gone. Tein had

manage to get all the Z fighters a senzu bean as they watched on. A vortex

appeared and two cats one black one white both with cresent moons on thier

foreheads one male in armor six sailor suited females and one meatball haired

shaped blue eyed female. She wore a long white flowing dress and on her

forehead was also a cresent moon. and behind her she had a SILVER TAIL! in her

hand was a star locket that meant the world to her. She had given to her fiancee

because it was special to her, her twin brother had given it to her 1000 years

ago when he had took the young mercurian queen to be his mate.

"Where are we and why am I Princess Serenity!" the young blonde yelled

"Rena?" Vegita wispered not daring to have hope.

"GITA!' Serenity screamed as her SUPER sayian ears heared him and thier

twin bond emerged from 1000 years of seperation. She ran to her long lost brother

and gave him a giant hug, much to the Z warriors suprise because noone but Bulma

and his children ever got that close the the closed off Sayain prince.

"GITA AS IN CROWN PRINCE VEGITA LORD TRANQUILITY OG VEGITASEI!

SERENA TWIN?"Sailor uranus exclaimed as the others remembered and went

to great their long lost prince of the Silver Millinium.

A crash was heard as six semi consious teens from the future laid at thier feet.

" it is down Energy and Light:Sibling Unite.. The Warriors are now one"

they wispered as they passed out from lack of energy

Vegita quickly went to barking orders.

"Kakkrot grab Mirai Gohan. Uranus grab the Mercurian Amy, Gohan grab

Mirai Goten. Jupiter grab the Saturanian Hotaru. Piccolo get Mirai Trunks.

I will get this one. WE HAVE TO GET THEM TO CAPSULE CORPS MY

MATE CAN HELP THEM."

Serenity peered at them 'Who are they?"

Sailor Pluto looked at them stunned. "Time Travelers who are here to set

things right once more.YES PRINCESS THAT IS OUR AMY AND HOTARU

REINCARNATED!"

With that Sailor Warriors and Z warriors wnet to Capsule Corps nobody

dared to question or defie Vegita


	4. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragonball Z/Gt nor sailor moon their brilliant creators do

Chapter 2  
Reunions

ohh, Guardians of the Dimenstions  
Bring forth the lost warriors of the Alliance  
Their Ice and Destruction recartnated as the Forbidden's guardians  
Energy and Light: Siblings Unite

Dragonball Z Dimenstion

Bulma looked at the six figures in front of them. Two og them were spitting images of herself.  
Vegita was the first to speak.  
"What makes you think we believe you?"  
The future (we will call him Mirai Gohan or M.Gohan)Gohan looks at Vegita questionly then at a fuming M.Bra before he started laughing. M.Goten, M.Trunks, M.Amy and M.Hotaru soon followed. M.Bra might look like her mother but she has her father's attitude and her father has crossed her.  
"You want PROOF! I will give you the proof CROWN PRINCE VEGITA LORD TRANQUILITY OF VEGITA-SEI, PRINCE IN RIGHT AMD SECOND TO THE THRONE OF THE MOON KINGDOM AND SILVER ALLIANCE. KING CONSORT OF MERCURY,TWIN BROTHER OF CROWN PRINCESS SERENA USAGI LADY SERENITY!!!"  
This caused Goku to stop playing with his newborn child. That sounded familiar to him. He understood the Prophacy of Sailor Vegita. He had lived before. Recently he was begining to feel like he should be protecting Vegita for some reason. Vegita just gasped. Suddenly the sky started to blacken and monsters come out of no where attacking the citzens of Saten City.  
Bulma and Chichi, both in a trance, looks at the Z Warriors and said in unison  
"So it begins. The light and truth will be free again. When all hope is lost in this battle ohh guardians you lack one due to a sleep induce coma. The light shall heal her once more and This evil shall tremble knowing the time is near when the Sailor Cosmos will awaken."  
Both women fell a sleep.  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" askes Yamcha as the Z warriors started to fly out the window. The six from the future knew. For in the room with Master Roshi was tiny 4 year old Marron Elizabeth Chestnut, daughter of Krillen and Eighteen Chestnut, who where Father and Mother Nature, or Knight and Sailor Earth. She was the untold seventh guardian of dimenstions, Neo Sailor Earth, the future mother nature. The group got to were the monsters were attacking. One went straight for Vegita.  
"KaMaKaMaHA" Goku yelled, "NOBODY I MEAN NOBODY ATTACKS MY PRINCE WITH OUT A FIGHT!!"  
The attack went straight to the monster, killing him instantly, leaving an shocked Vegita. The Kids from the future were shocked. Goku was starting to rememeber.  
So the battle began...

Sailor Moon Dimenstion  
"It has been three years." Serena Tskunio wispered as the group of girls and one male gathered at the Cherry Hill Temple. Her large blue eyes on the verge of tears. The blue eyed clack haired maie sat down deside her. It was the three year deaths of the groups own, Amy Mizuno and Hotaru Tomoe better know as Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mercuruy.  
"What gets me is on their deathbeds they said 'this is destiny. Serenity will find our mothers who was suppose to be on her court. Destiny..." Rei HIno replied. Her vilot eyes showing her emotions as she brushed her long dark hair back. Their friends died saving them. They laid down their transformation sticks to awaken Serenity..Laying the wands down was laying down your life after you touched them. The sad thing was that they could not find the transformation wands to find the next Sailor Mercury or Saturn. Amara Teniou and Michelles Keioh were quietly morning the deaths as Lita Hino, and Mina Aino wept openly.  
Trista Meioh stood up. She walked to the window. It was almost time. The light and truth will be free. Suddenly a black votex open and two cats eight women and one male slipped through to begin again  
"AHAHAHAH"

Dragonball Z Dimenstions  
The fight was not going well. Vegita, Goku, Eighteen, Gohan. M. Hotaru, M. Goten, M.Gohan, Trunks, N. Trunks, Krillen, and Yamcha were down. Monsters were still attacking. ONly Piccolo, M. Bra, Tein, and Choztu remain standing. M.Bra was getting mad and you could see she was the child of the Prince of Sayians.  
"I have had enough. Ancient doors of time, space, and dimenstions hear my call. I am the the leader of the diminstion guardians, Crown Princess Bra Small Lady Serenity of Vegita-sei. I am sencond in the line for the thrones of Mercury and the Moon. I am the daughter of the King and Queen of Mercury and Vegita-sei. I am the neice of Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien of Crystal Tokyo. I am the Destinied One, sailor Vegita.I command you to open..."  
She started to glow a orangish color and a symbol of a flame flared on her forhead when suddenly the other guardians started glowing and flew upward.  
"I am Crown Princess Amy Bulma Serenity of Mercury. I am second in the line to the throne of Vegita-sei and third for the moon. I am the Prophacic Ice. I am my mother's heir, Sailor Mercury. By the powers granted to me by destiny I command you to open." the symbol of Mercury appeared on her forehead.  
"I am Crown Princess Hotaru of Saturn. I am the Daughter of Queen Saturn and her king, the Ancient Protector. I am the fated destroyer, Sailor Saturn. When all is lost i will bring down my silent glaive. I call upon the powers from my mother's family open the Sealed Doors." the symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead.  
Suddenly the glowing M.Gohan and M. Goten said in perfect unsion. "We are the princes of Saturn, Gohan and Goten. Our father is the Ancient Protector of Energy, we carry out that duty. We are the soulmates af the Prophacic Ice and Destined One. We call the powers of our father and his father before him. We call the powers of that that has ran in our family since the Sayian race began open the doors so the Legend of Cosmos shall be so..."  
THen it was M.Trunks turn. " I am the Prince of Sayians. Crown Prince Trunks of vegita-sei. I along with my sister Bra will rule that planet because she is Sailor Vegita. I am the Destroyers soulmate. I am third in line for the throne of Mercury, moon, and the Silver Alliance. I call on the powers of the Royal Family of Vegita open the doors that have been sealed..."  
All six of them began to chant...  
"We are the guardians of Dimenstions. We call on our power destroy this evil and unite the Silver Alliance or the Sailver Millinium. Bring forth the Sailor Warriors once more..."  
Suddenlt a bright light flashed and all the monsters were gone. Tein had mange to get everyone a senzu bean as they watched them. Then a vortex appeared and two cats with cresent moons on their foreheads, one male in armor, six female sailor suited warriors, and one blunde meatball shaped hair, blue eyed female. She had on a dress and on her forehead was a creacent moon and she had a SILVER TAIL, in her hand was a star locket that she had given her fiancee thousand years ago because her brother had given it to her.  
"Were are we? And why am I Princess Serenity!!!" the blonde asked  
"Rena?" Vegita wispered hopfully  
"Gita" Serenity yealled as her SUPER Sayian ears heared him as she ran to give him a hug and to the Z warriors suprise he let her.  
"GITA AS IN CROWN PRINCE VEGITA LORD TRANQUILITY OF VEGITA-SEI!!!" Sailor Uranus yelled as the others went to great thier long lost prince/  
Suddenly a flash was heared and six teens from the future laid at their feet, semi consious.  
"it is done siblings unite..." Then they passed out.  
Vegita quickly went to them barking orders.  
"Kakkrot grab M.Gohan. Uranus grab the girl with the mercurian symbol,Amy. Gohan grab M. Goten, Jupiter grab the one with the Saturain Symbol, Hotaru. I will get this one we HAVE TO GET THEM TO CAPSULE CORPS. I know my mate will be home she can help them..."  
Serenity peered at them "Who are they?'  
Sailor Pluto looked at them "Time Travelers who are hear to set things right again. Yes that is OUR AMY and HOTARU reincarnated!!!!"  
With that they started toward Capsule Corps. Nobody daring to question Vegita right now.


	5. Chapter 3

DO NOT OWN NOR CARE TO OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR SAILOR MOON!!!

Chapter 3  
The Test Causes The Sleeping Warriors Awake, part 1

Arise Father and Mother Nature, Royals of Ice and Destuction and the Ancient Protector of Energy  
The time has come for you to awake From your slumber

The Sailor Soldiers and Vegita had just finished telling the Z warriors their story when the kids of the future started to wake. M.Hotaru was the first to wake. She looked around and saw the Sailor Soldiers an smiled.  
"So it worked. It is almost time for the Awakening."  
Amara, being one without patience, "What in Serenity's name are you talking about and WHO are you?"  
M.Hotaru looked at Amara. "The same old hot headed Sailor Uranus. I am Hotaru Son. These others along with myself are from the future. We have came here to fufill a prophacy and that is what we are going to do Princess Uranus. I am Sailor Saturn, the Fated Destroyer. Amy and I are the reincarnated souls of your friends Hotaru Tomoe and Amy Mizuno. It was destiny we die then and it will be know when my princess awakes."  
"I am her soulmate, Prince of Sayians, Trunks Vegita Briefs." a voice was heard. They turned to see the purple haired male sitting up. His long tail incircled with M. Hotaru's tail.  
Serena looked at the female with long blue hair that was sleeping next to a 'Kakkrot look alike'. Their tails were intwined too as was the other couple. The one that looked like Amy and the male next to her woke up a bit startled. The male looked around and started yelling  
"Where is the princess...? Trunks Hotaru GOten AMY MY LOVE?"  
M.Amy giving Serena a smile turned to the male.  
"Gohan calm down. We are at Capusle Corps. Hotaru and Trunks are awake. Goten and the princess are still regenrating by the looks of it. Opening the doors took alot of energy." turning to the Sailor Scouts, "I am Amy Vegita Briefs, Sailor Mercury, the Prophacic Ice. I am sure Hotaru told you who we were in your time. I am the princess twin and Trunks' little sister. This is my soulmate, Gohan Son. HE can be a little irratoinal when it come to me or the princess so be careful."  
Just then the last two woke up...  
"Ah anybody get that license plate of the steam locomotive that hit me?" the female said in a Bulma sense of humor.  
"Bra, are you ok?" the Goku look alike said.  
"yeah Goten I am. Just a headache." She turned to the group and smiled, "Hello, I am Crown Princess Bra Small Lady Serenity Vegita Breifs of Moon, and Vegita-sei, weilder of the Imperial Silver Crystal. I guess in this time i am second in the throne after you Aunt Serena. I am Sailor Vegita, the Destinied One.This is my soulmate and Lifemate Goten Son."  
"YOUR THE HEIR TO THE THRONE OF THE MOON !! WHAT HAPPEN TO RINI!!!""" Darien asked.  
"YOU AND HIM ARE LIFEMATES ALREADY? I AM RELATED TO THAT THIRD CLASS SAYIAN!! VEGITA YELLED  
"Yes I am the heir do to something that will happen soon. Rini exists, She is Sailor Moon and heir to Crystal Tokyo. I can not tell you why or how I am heir cause noone should no that much about their future, but it will be soon. You will find out soon enough.  
As for me and Goten being lifemates that happens and it is hard to control when you have a male in a rut and the female he wants in heat at the same time."  
M.Gohan looks at the one called princess "Princess it must be done. they have to be awaken. The sleeping warrior in FAther is already emerging."  
Slowly M.Bra began to get up. She brushed her long blue hair to the side. "Let it be done. The destinied one will awake the sleepers from their slumber."  
Vegita froze. He knew his wife was his mate from the Silver Alliance. HE KNEW she was one of the sleeper. M.Bra started to go outside as the others followed.  
"Vegita Eternal Power, Make-up"  
In a bright stream of lights a Sailor Suited warriors emerged. She had wings of multiple colors on her back, her fuka was pink, blue, and black. On her forehead was a flame with an ice blue creseant moon in the middle. In her hands was a long staff.  
"I Eternal Sailor Vegita and her Knight has to challange several of you for a reason, First up Kakkrot, better known as Goku Son."  
Goku looks at her and does a confused look "I do not want to fight you"  
"You have no chose pathetic loser of a Sayian. YOu do not deserve to be one of the proudest race in the universe. Vegita Final Flash" Sailor Vegita yelled as she thought please my godfather fogive me  
A Light beam came out of her hand and started to Goku as he dodged it "Please Sailor Vegita we are not enemies"  
Goten floated upward "She is right father, YOU could not even save your wife in our time. She sacrficed herself for you could not. YOUR PATHETIC. I AM ASHAMED TO BE YOUR SOn..."Please i am sorry daddy"KA-MA-KA-MA-HA"  
This caused vegita to want to help but he stood back as her saw Sayian saverage in the two teens.  
"YOU COULD NOT EVEN SAVE YOUR PRINCE FROM DESTROYING HIMSELF OVER HIS MATES DEATH. YOU COULD NOT STOP HIS DESTRUCTION. MAYBE I SHOULD KILL HIM WITH YOUR OWN ATTACK!! KAMAKAMAHA"  
She aimed the attack directly at her father. Something in Goku snapped as ALL of his Sayian memories came flooding back with others from a past life. He charge at Vegita just before the attack hit him. A symbol was glareing on his forehead as the symbol appeared on his 17 year old son, Gohan and the newborn Goten.  
"I am Kakkrot, King of Saturn. My family is the Ancient Protector Clan of Vegita-Sei that has protected the royal family of VEgita-sei from harm for centries. YOu will not HARM Prince Vegita, Prince Trunks, Princesses Bulma, Bra nor Amy. My sons are the next in line. You will pay...KAMAKAMA "  
"KAKKROT STOP THIS MUST BE DONE TO AWAKEN THE SLUMBERS" VEgtia barked  
Kakkrot froze as he turned to his wife and looked at his prince, "Must she be awaken? This will change her life forever"  
"You and father have no chose. Gohans past and future by the order of me, PRINCESS OF VEGITASEI restrain your father. TRUNKS OF BOTH TIMES HELP HIM..."  
Bothe Gohans walked up saying in unison "Sorry father but she out ranks you" They along with the Trunks grabbed ahold of Kakkrot  
"Our next opponet is Chichi Son..."  
This cause all to pale.Chichi looked up in confuseing way.  
"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!!!" she yelled  
"Shut up. YOur pathietic. All you do is control. You do not deserve your rank in the Silver Millinium" M.Goten yelled.  
"THIS OUT OF MY SUPPOSELY OWN SON!!" Chichi cried as anger built up.  
"Evil is coming and you, YOU will be the destruction of us all!!!"M.Bra yelled  
"You weild the power to destroy!! Because of this YOU would not awaken to help Neo Queen Serenity when she needed it. SHE is in the giant crystal now because of you." M. goten reeplied.  
M.Bra had an idea. "The evil is coming it will destroy your loved ones."  
Chichi looked up "They will not destroy them, for I will destroy the evil. I will silence the coming evil..."  
Chichi's eyes started flashing from black to purple. M.Hotaru knew her mother was close from awakening.  
"THEY KILLED THE HEIR TO CRYSTAL TOKYO AND PUT NEO SAILOR EARTH IN AN ETERNAL SLEEP!! ALL THE OTHER NEO SCOUTS HAD ALONG WITH THEIR MOTHERS PUT THEIR ENERGY AROUND THE CRYSAL CASTLE AS A SHIELD ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!! KING DARIEN IS A WALKING SPIRIT BECAUSE YOU REFUSED TO TRANSFORM IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT."  
"Queen Mercury-Vegitasei died because she was protecting you!!! You a royal, you who has powers of a planet."  
"The destruction of evil will come and with hope there is Rebirth of those lost."Chichi wispered as the Saturnain symbol appeared on her forehead. A bright light appeared in front of her as a wand appeared in the middle of that light.  
"A transformation wand..."Luna wispered as the scouts gasped.  
Chichi grabbed the wand and held it up, "I became queen at the age of 3 married and mated the ambassador of Vegtiasei at the age of 15 and by the time i was 18 i had three children. I wield the powers of death, rebirth, and destruction. I am the REAL Saturn of Princess Serenity's court. Satrun Royal Power Makeup!"  
In a flash there stood Royal Sailor Saturn. Her fuka was pure purple, Her wings were black and on her forhead was the symbol of Saturn. There was a tiara on her head.  
M.Hotaru walked up to her and immediately transform into her Saturnian princess gown. The rest of the Saturnian family along with Kakkrot came o join.  
"Our next opponent is Bulma Vegita Briefs." Sailor Vegita yelled causeing her father to pale.


	6. Chapter 4

DO NOT OWN NOR CARE TO OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR SAILOR MOON!!!

Chapter 4  
The Test Causes The Sleeping Warriors Awake, part 2

Arise Father and Mother Nature, Royals of Ice and Destuction and the Ancient Protector of Energy  
The time has come for you to awake From your slumber

"Our next opponent is Bulma Vegita Briefs." Sailor Vegita yelled causeing her father to pale. He knew it was coming but not this soon.  
Bulma looked confused as ever. She did not know what was going on. Her mate looked as pale as a ghost. She did not know how to fight, yeah she was smart with an IQ over 300 but to FIGHT. She stepped up toward Sailor and Knight Vegita  
"WHAT do you want" she yelled causing everyone to stare, her being mated to Vegita has caused her to get a temper  
Vegita I am scared she thought to her husband  
I know onna but this has to be done. There is a warrior inside of you that needs to be awaken.  
But Vegita  
YOU ARE THE QUEEN OF VEGITA Bulma. I just want to tell you. YOu will ALWAYS BE my one true mate.  
Bulma smiled that was his way of saying I love you.  
I love you Vegita  
hump  
She quitly walked up to them  
"I am ready to do this"  
Sailor Vegita smirked. This was not going to take long. KNight Vegita knew he had to do this because his mate would not and could not do this.  
"You might be smart Bulma but you are dumb." He yelled  
"I do not care what you say brat" Bulma yelled sounding like her husband.  
"YOU ARE MATED TO A KILLER!!"  
"I do not care about his past. I love him the way he is"  
"You are not deserve to be queen. HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU!!!"  
"HE CHOSE ME KNIGHT VEGITA THAT IS ALL THAT MATTERS."turning to Sailor Vegita "I thought you Brat were suppose to do this"  
Sailor Vegita rolled her eyes "To awaken you he must do for he is in the protectors clan, they have protected our family for centries. HE must accept you as his queen then Gohan will do the same."  
KNight Vegita swirled around "I WILL NOT BOW DOWN TO HER!!"  
Vegita started to power up before M.Gohan and Kakkrot and his son from the future came up.  
"Dad this must be done"  
"He is right Prince you know it"  
Knight Vegita started to yell at Bulma again  
"You will just harm the Sayian race" he thought to his mateTHis is killing her Bra!  
I KNOW BUT SHE HAS TO AWAKEN  
"NO I WILL NOT HARM ANYONE"  
Bulma's eyes started to change to ice and the temperature started to drop  
"Is it getting cold out here" Yamacha asked  
"Yeah but I think it is Bulma" Tein and chazou said in unsion.  
"She is close to awakeniing" Piccolo replied  
KNight Vegita kept yelling "YOU will too. YOUR DEATH STARTED A CHAIN REACTION THAT KILLED THE REMAINING SAYIANS!!"  
"NO! I AM THEIR QUEEN."  
A bright blue light surrounding her and she appeared in a long blue gown a tiara on top of her head. On her forehead was the sign of Mercury. A wand appeared in front of her an she grabbed it causing the Sailor Warriors to freeZe. They were all thinking the same thing What is going on?  
Knight Vegita smiled. he had succeeded.  
"I am Queen Bulma Amylla of Mercury and Vegita-sei. I am the daughter in law to the Queen Serenity of the Silver Allaince. I was made queen at the age of 2 due to the death of my parents, who were killed by the first signs of the Negaverse. I mated the Crown Prince Vegita of VEgitasei and prince of the Silver Alliance at the age of 15 and by the age of 19 i had three children. I AM THE SENSHI OF WISDOM. I am the intellectuall advisor in my sister-in-law's court. I AM ICE. MErcury Royal Power Make up"  
Ice started crawling up her legs as it reached her top. It looked like she was incased in the ice when it suddenly shattered to reveal a sailor soldier. Her fuka was three diffrent shades of blue. The sign of mercury glowed brightly on her forehead. There was a tiara on her head. She had wings that looked like pure ice. In her hand was the Mercurian computer.  
"I am the Royal Sailor Mercury"  
Immediatly KNight Venus bowed. Taking his que from their brother M.Hotaru and N.Goahn bowed as well.  
"I accept you as my queen and will protect you with my life. YOU are the queen of Sayians"  
"As will we"  
You did well my mate Vegita smirkly said as she detransformed and walked to him. Bulma gave him a kiss and smiled  
Your temper is rubbing of my husband  
Knight VEgita got up and him and Sailor Vegita floated upward  
"OUr next victims are Krillen and Eighteen Chestnut."  
Krillen and Eighteen looked at them and floated upward.  
"Why must we fight?" Eighteen asked.  
"Your past must be remembered." Vegita Knight replied.  
"But you are children of our friends we can not" Krillen stated, his black hair standing up.  
"YOU TWO ARE THE CAUSE OF THIS!" Sailor Vegita yelled  
"What are you meaning?" asked Eighteen  
"You both are protected by this planent. Let it be you guide..." A new childish voice replied as they turned to see four year old Marron floated up by them in a trance. Her eyes were blankless as she begun to tell a ancient tale  
"Long ago In the time of the Silver Alliance lived a Terrian queen who was loved by all she took a husband of the pegesus race and bore twin sons. Only daughters could rule because only they could weild the planets powers. One son was to be the guardian priest, the other Crown prince till a girl was born. Then an evil force came. Queen Serenity of the Moon and the other planetary queens came to help banish it. Before the evil left it put a curse of the Earthlian Monarchys to never bare a daughter in that life to weild the Terrian powers. The evil was banished. It was then declared by the Destinied Scout, Royal Sailor Jupiter that destiny had plans for their eldest son, Prince Darien. he would be King. IF they were ever reincarnated, they will bare a girl to weild the planets powers but she shall never rule."  
Still in trance mode Marron turned to her parents and then to Darien. "The Terrian King and Queen were you mother and father. That young man is the reincarnated soul of your son, Crown Prince Endymion Darien Mamoru. His twin brother is the guardian of Elysion, the High Priest, Helios."  
Suddenly a light surrounded Marron and when it died down she was in a royal gown the royal symbol flaring brightly. The group just stared as another light appeared and there stood Helios in royal armor. Darien started to float upward as he turned to Prince Darien. The Golden Crystal in his hand. When he reached the rest of the group, the crystal flared causing memories to come back to Krillen and Eighteen.  
FLASHBACK  
"Mama, Papa Why do I have to go?" a yong boy of five asked as his white hair shined the the sunlight.  
"Because of who I am Son" the king replied as a pegasus came for the boy. The Queen let her twin sons say goodbye before she picked him up and put him on the flying animals back

Queen Serenity stood in the middle of several women. The deaths of Queen Saturn and Mercury on they minds. That left a two year old the queen of mercury and a three year old the queen of Saturn. The evil laughing in their faces. Queen Serenity raising her hand  
"Evil be gone"  
The evil smiled "A CURSE ON THE HOUSE OF EARTH. MAY THEY NEVER BEAR A DAUGHTER IN THIS LIFE TO WEILD THIS PLANETS POWERS." As the evil vanished.

When the crystal fared down, the Warriors of the Silver Allaince looked. In the place of Krillen and Eighteen was the King and Queen of the Earth with their children.  
Krillen looked up "I am King Krillen of Earth. I am a pegusas turned human for love. I am Father Nature." he started to concertrate when armor appeared. It was pitch black with a moon, rose,earth symbol interwined with a pegesus flying out on his breatplate. "I am Earth Knight."  
Eighteen looked up. The symbol of the Earth started to glow bright as can be as a wand appeared out of thin air.  
"I am Queen Gia the Eighteenth. I am Mother nature, Sailor Earth Earth Royal Power Makeup"  
In a flash of mulitple lights their stood the Sailor Suited WArrior of Earth, Sailor Earth. She had a crown on her head and the symbol of Earth on hrow. He fuka was brown and she had earings of gold.  
"My parents have awaken" Marron wispered as she fainted right and fell to the ground in Tein's arms.  
All the others floated down as two worried parents and brothers went to their sister.  
Sailor Vefita smiled. Vegita Knight and her detransformed  
"Come we must rest and sleep before the next part of the prophacy come true"


End file.
